This invention relates to silicon doped with carbon (Si:C), and methods for depositing silicon doped with carbon (Si:C).
As smaller transistors are manufactured, ultra shallow source/drain junctions are becoming more challenging to produce. Selective epitaxial deposition is often utilized to form epilayers of silicon containing materials (e.g., Si, SiGe and Si:C) into the junctions. Generally, selective epitaxial deposition permits growth of epilayers on silicon moats with no growth on dielectric areas. Selective epitaxy can be used within semiconductor devices, such as elevated source/drains, source/drain extensions, contact plugs or base layer deposition of bipolar devices.